pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
William Alwyn
William Alwyn ( Northampton , November 7 1905 - Southwold , September 11 1985 ) was a British composer , flutist and teacher. He wrote absolute music in a late romantic, technically virtuosic style and many film scores . Alwyns music is tonal and ambitious. His first four symphonies are actually one cycle. He called symphonies dramas or contrast and emotion, Whether by classical composers or romantics. His orchestration was virtuoso; one listens to the part before Police Chase in the film Odd Man Out ( 1946 ). 1 Alwyn at its most romantic: the love scenes from the film The Fallen Idol ( 1948 ), while its complex, deeply emotional side to listen well in his 'Sinfonietta for Strings' from 1970 . 2 His last major work String Quartet no. 3 . His second wife, Doreen Carwithen (1922-2003), who called Mary Alwyn, was also a composer and served as assistant Alwyns since their marriage in 1961. Since Alwyns death she was involved with the William Alwyn Archive and was a driving force behind the entire recording of Alwyns orchestral music in the English CD label Chandos. 2 His music, poems, writings and paintings are housed by her in the William Alwyn Foundation. She also worked Alwyns second piano concerto for execution. This concert, written for the Henry Wood Promenade Concerts' in 1960 was never played by the Dutch pianist Cor de Groot just before the premiere by a muscle disorder lost control of his left hand. 3 List of compositions (selection) [ edit ] * Orchestra Works ** Piano concerto no. 1, 1930 ** Tragic Interlude, for 2 horns, timpani and strings, 1936 ** Pastoral Fantasia for viola and strings, 1939 ** Violin concerto, 1939 ** Overture to a Masque, 1940 ** Concerto grosso no. 1, for small orchestra, 1942 ** Concerto for oboe, harp and strings, 1944 ** Scottish dances, for small orchestra, 1946 ** Fanfare for a joyful occasion, 1948 ** Symphony nr. 1, 1949 ** Concerto grosso no. 2, for strings, 1950 ** Festival march, 1951 ** The Magic Island, symphonic prelude, 1952 ** Symphony no. 2, 1953 ** Lyra angelica, for harp and strings, 1954 ** Autumn legendary for English horn and strings, 1955 ** Symphony no. 3, 1955-6 ** Elizabethan dances, 1957 ** Symphony no. 4 , 1959 ** Piano Concerto no. 2, 1960 ** Derby Day, overture, 1960 ** Concerto grosso no. 3, 1964 ** Sinfonietta for Strings, 1970 ** Symphony nr. 5 "Hydriotaphia ', 1972-3 ** Sinfonietta (no. 2), for strings, 1976 * Chamber music ** Rhapsody for piano quartet in 1939 ** String Trio in 1962 ** String Quartet no. 3 (1985) * Operas ** The Libertine (text Alwyn), 1965-71 ** Miss Julie (two acts, text Alwyn, to August Strindberg ), 1971-6 * Film music '(list not complete) ** Odd man out - The history of Mr. Polly - The Fallen Idol - The Rake's Progress - The Card - The Winslow Boy - Desert Victory - Green Girdle - State Secret - In Search of the Castaways - Svengali - The Crimson Pirate - Take My Life - A Night to Remember ... * Category:1905 births Category:1985 deaths